1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self supporting recessed ceiling fixture and more particularly pertains to allowing a light fixture to be places recessed in the hole of a ceiling without framing to the ceiling and further allowing the recessed light fixture to be supported by spring clips coupled to the exterior of the fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ceiling light fixtures is known in the prior art. More specifically, ceiling light fixtures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of being placed recessed in a ceiling are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,449 to Davis and Uryase discloses a lighting fixture assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,914 to Bengochea discloses a light fixture assembly. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,068 to Platner discloses ceiling light fixture. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,436 to Clyde-Mason discloses a ceiling light fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,246 to Mocimo and Richey discloses a ceiling mounted light fixture. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,847 to McFarlin discloses a recessed ceiling light fixture.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a self supporting recessed ceiling fixture that allows a light fixture to be inserted through any pre-cut hole in a ceiling and be supported thereon with retractable spring clips attached to the recessed light fixture.
In this respect, the self supporting recessed ceiling fixture according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a light fixture to be places recessed in the hole of a ceiling without framing to the ceiling and further allowing the recessed light fixture to be supported by spring clips coupled to the exterior of the fixture.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self supporting recessed ceiling fixture which can be used for allowing a light fixture to be places recessed in the hole of a ceiling without framing to the ceiling and further allowing the recessed light fixture to be supported by spring clips coupled to the exterior of the fixture. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.